


I lost you twice.

by Shannalot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing something once hurts, but losing it twice is harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost you twice.

Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it! “Peter stay with me, you gotta stay with me!” shouted Rocket. He could hear the others fighting, shots and explosions, but it was all muted. “Peter come on!” Rocket felt fear grip his very core. “Stay awake you big idiot don’t you dare go to sleep on me.” Rockets hands moved quickly, pulling out a small med-kit from his pack. “I'll fix you up Pete, just stay awake.”

“Rocket...?” Peter slurs out. “Whats wrong? Why's everyone being so loud...?”

“Pete! Oh thank fuck you're finally talking.” Rocket quickly injects Quill with a large dose of morphine, but Quill is too far gone to notice and only grunts slightly. “I need you to keep breathing okay Quill? Do that for me and I can get you out of this alive.”

Peter nods sagely. “Yeah...I can do that...anything for you pal.” Rocket flinches slightly at the word but continues his work, quickly picking out as much shrapnel as he can from Peter. This just had to happen to him, he had to go and fall in love with some stupid humie that liked to dance and play stupid music, and be kind and gentle...and had never called him anything other then an annoying friend.

_“Peter, I gotta tell ya something...” Rocket says, fidgeting nervously in front of Peter. “Whats up Rocket? Did you need parts for something again?” Peter asks, a small smile on his face. “Nah, its just...I like you Peter, I really like...like, like you.” Fuck what was he some school boy? He glances at Peter expecting to see a frown or a look of disgust, but the man is simply blushing and smiling that stupid perfect fuckin smile. “I’m flattered Rocket, I really am, but...” he pauses and rubs the back of his neck. “You're my friend Rocket, my best friend if I'm being honest, which seeing as you are I might as well do it too, but yeah....I don’t see you in that light Rocket...I’m sorry.”_

_Rocket feels his stomach fall out, he quickly takes a step back getting ready to run. “Right, I figured that was...I should go.” He's stopped when he's suddenly picked up and held close. “I don’t want you running off Rocket, this wont change anything, and before you start thinking it because I know you, its not because you're a raccoon. I've had one night stands with what some people would think worse then you.” Rocket simply takes the moment to enjoy the embrace. “You're my best friend Rocket, and who knows if I might or might not like you in the future, but for now? I only see you as a friend...but if you ever feel like having a cuddle...I'll keep tight lipped about it, and you can come to me.” The smaller male grips the leather of Peters jacket tightly a moment before relaxing._

_He could deal with that, be happy his confession didn’t ruin one of the best things in his life, and he would gladly take up Quill on his offer. “Okay...” He finally says, and Peter hums as he walks them back to his room and laying down. “We can start now, if you want.” Rocket only nods as he starts to feel his eyes go heavy, content to be held by some one he...cared about._

A blast knocks Rocket out of his memory and he physically shakes it off. He had to do this right, he manged to get all the shrapnel out of Peter as far as he could tell. Rocket did another quick scan of Peters wounds, Secondary Blast Injury’s, no doubt about it. He quickly set to work disinfecting the wounds. “R-rocket? You there bud? C-could you turn on the heat...? And the lights?” The fear in Rockets chest gripped tighter, He couldn’t see, and he was cold. Peter had lost too much blood as it was and removing the shrapnel could be causing him to bleed out faster.

“Fuck! Guys we gotta get Quill to a proper med bay!” He heard Peter cough out a laugh. “Why? Am I sick? Afraid ill give you a cold?” Rocket simply grit his teeth. “Yeah, I don’t need ya getting germs all over me.” Rocket jokes. “Ha...Don’t worry, ill keep my germs to myself...kinda tired...Can I go to sleep yet?” Rocket snaps up and looks at Peter, he's gone pale from the blood loss, so much so he starts to look a sickly gray. “No! Don’t you go to sleep on me Peter, I will slap you if you think you can go to sleep!” To prove this Rocket slaps Peters face, but it doesn’t have much force behind it. “Peter! Damn it this isn’t good.” Gamore knelled next to Peter as Drax and Groot gave them Cover. “If we move him like this...we might make it worse.” Rocket bristles. “Well what the fuck are we going to do? Leave him here!? No, we ain’t leaving him here! We take him back to the ship and get him looked at proper!” He's on the verge of tears, he can feel it, but he doesn’t care.

Gamora looks down at Rocket, a look of sympathy on her face, and that hurts more. “Then we move him with haste, we have what we came for. Groot! Can you carry him and keep him stable?”

“I am Groot.” Groot nods as he forms a make shift cot out of his branches. They quickly place Peter on to it and bolt as fast as they can, Groot leading the way for the group as the others give him cover. “R-rocket...? Whats going on...?” Rocket quickly moves ahead of the group, climbing on to the make shift cot. “We're getting you some place we can treat you...” Rocket says. “So you can get better, and you can show me some of those stupid dance moves.” Peter smiles. “I-I don’t think I'm going to make it bud.”

“Don’t say stupid shit like that, I'm dragging you there and I'll force you to make it if I have to.”

Peter simply laughs, his voice raspy, he turns his head slightly and stops, his face filling with shock. “Mom?” Rocket froze, he remembered what Peter had said about his mother, about what had happened.

“Peter? Hey Pete, come on look at me.” Rocket shook him but he didn’t seem to notice. “I'm sorry mom, I wont run this time...Yeah, I'll take your hand.” Too shocked to do anything but watch, Rocket stairs in abject horror as Peter slowly moves his hand to reach for a shape that isn’t there, and stops. “I'm sorry...” he whispers once more, before he's no longer breathing anymore. “Peter? Quill? Hey come on don’t do this to me! Wake up you flarking jack ass!”

Rockets cry’s go unheard, Peters lifeless body in his hands. They make it to the ship with just the skin of their teeth, try to resuscitate Peter, but nothing works.

“You told me you wouldn't....” Rocket whispered to himself, clutching at his chest. He feels empty, like this cant be real, some stupid nightmare, and he'll wake up in Peters room, and he'll reassure him that everything’s fine, but that wont happen, it wont ever happen again.

Rocket doesn’t see colors as brightly as he once did, doesn’t get joy from destroying things, while he's better and has gotten better over the years of Peters death, he would never fully recover, nothing but having his Star Lord back would make him better. He hunted anyone down that would use the tittle himself. The Galaxy was dim for Rocket, Because without his Star, nothing was really ever good.


End file.
